


Pretty When You Cry

by Fallingcrimsonfeathers



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, You're my Loveprize in Viewfinder, You're my love prize in Viewfinder
Genre: Chinese, Chinese Character, M/M, Rape, Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingcrimsonfeathers/pseuds/Fallingcrimsonfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hopes of encountering Asami and Akihito, Fei Long decides to go on vacation to the Intercontinental Hangzhou Hotel. However, his plans were soon interrupted by a lustful Russian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty When You Cry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yevgeniya](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Yevgeniya).



After receiving a notification from his men concerning Asami and Akihito’s Christmas vacation trip in the Intercontinental Hangzhou Hotel, Fei Long Liu spent the next hour trying to convince himself that booking a suite in that same hotel was utterly unrelated. He wasn’t very convincing. It had been more than a couple of months since he last saw those two; he couldn’t let this opportunity pass by. Although he didn’t have any high expectations, Liu secretly hoped that this would this experience would be a continuation from when he encountered them in the spa…his lower body still remembered the feel of Akihito’s warm mouth and his body still shuddered at the memory of Asami pounding wildly into the small boy. Each time he recalled that memory, his mind always shifted towards different directions: at one moment he his forcibly shoving himself into Akihito’s wet throat while, in another, he fantasizes himself as the younger boy, mercilessly being devoured by the jealous Asami.

Liu began to shift his legs uncomfortably in the backseat of the limousine as he resisted the temptation to touch himself. This proved futile as he noticed the evidence building up under his garments. At moments like these he was glad that Tao wasn’t with him. With the back of the limousine empty and isolated from prying eyes, he gave in to his desires as he submerged himself into his sexual fantasies. Into imaginary scenarios of Asami pinning him down by his wrists and entering him relentlessly. The feel of his large, muscled body entrapping him…the predatory eyes set only him—

“Fei Long-sama, we will be arriving in a few minutes.” The driver reported through the car’s speakers.

Damn it.

Fei Long looked out one of the tinted windows. He could already see the entrance of the large and round Intercontinental Hangzhou Hotel. Without enough time to enjoy himself, he tried to think of something to quell his arousal. He immediately noticed an obese tourist leaving the hotel. His shirt was around two sizes too small, which tightened his body down to his ribs causing his fat to bloat out from below his ribs down to his hips. Even from this distance, Fei Long could see the stretch marks, strained veins, and jiggling flesh as the pimple-faced man walked down the street with a cheese steak in hand.

…

Arousal extinguished. His erection went lax in seconds.

Fei Long had booked the whole floor above Asami’s deluxe suite. He was going to stay in one of the Presidential suites while some of his men had the rest of the rooms on the floor.

His plan was going smoothly. All he needed to do now was plan how he was going to encounter them. Fei Long doubted that the hot springs scene could be repeated here, but there were still a lot of locations that were just as adequate. _Jacuzzi, sauna, king sized bed, balcony or roof (both of which have excellent views)…_  

“Wherever Asami appears, Liu-chan follows.” His skin began to crawl as he recognized a familiar laugh from behind him as he passed by the main lobby. _Of all the bastards…_

Fei Long chose to ignore him and keep walking. His guards followed by example. Unfortunately, the Russian’s legs were much longer than his own and were able to catch up in mere seconds. From the corner of his eye, Fei Long caught a glimpse of the blonde giant. As usual, he was prepped in an expensive suit— _Armani?_ —and his golden hair perfectly crowned the man’s handsome face. _Handsome_ … a word that was rarely ever associated with himself. Beautiful, feminine, slim…these were the words he was accustomed to.

   

“How cold!” Mikhail Arbatov was smiling down at him. He could never tell when it was a mask or real. “And here I thought we could hang out.”

 

“What brought on that delusion?” Fei Long replied impassively, his eyes fixed forward.

           

“Hahah, well,” Mikhail stretched as he placed his hands behind his neck and elbows upwards. Always so relaxed. “we’re both on vacation and since Asami and his pet will be in their own  love nest for the next week or so, I figured you are in need of someone to play with. I heard of this awesome brothel close by.”

 Fei Long’s jaw tightened. He couldn’t wait to reach the elevator.

“Not interested.”

Not long after one of his guards pressed the button, the elevator opened. Finally.

“Good day, Mikhail Arbatov.” Fei Long said once he and his men were in the elevator. Mikhail, with hands in his pockets and a wide grin replied: “Hopefully we’ll see each other soon.”

Once the doors closed, Fei Long’s tense body finally relaxed as he let out a sigh. He despised that man.

***

After settling all his stuff and taking a long shower, Fei Long decided to explore the hotel. All of his men were spread out, he gets tired of them following him around 24/7 like ducklings.

            The hotel was crowded, especially with yakuza—his men, Arbatov’s and Asami’s. However, no sign of Asami or Akihito. How disappointing.

       It didn’t bother him much though. He still had around two weeks to encounter them. He settled on going to one of the hotel’s bars, but, not long after ordering some whiskey, a couple of men had approached him. A few had confused him for a female but the others didn’t mind. Although one or two were rather handsome, he rejected them. He wasn’t in the mood yet. He also wasn’t planning on being bottom for anyone, well, almost anyone. There was always that one exception.

            As he kept pondering over his possible sexual endeavors, his vision began to blur. He wondered whether he had consumed too much alcohol. No. He was still on his first.

            _Fuck._ Had his drink been spiked? Fei Long tried to reach for his cellphone as he got up from his bench…everything went black.

***

            Tight. Something was coiling around him tightly like a snake. His skin felt bare and vulnerable. He wasn’t in control of his body anymore; it was left at the mercy of the snake. It frightened him. He loathed this feeling. He had to escape. Escape. Escape. Esca—

“Evening, my принцесса.” A cool voice dragged him away from his nightmares.

Lei Fong’s eyelids felt heavy but he forced them open. All he could see was a mingling of hazy colors at first. After a few seconds, his eyes settled on Mikhail. The blonde’s eyes glimmered in amusement as he smiled sweetly at him. His beautiful and warm features reminded Fei Long of the portraits of archangels. What a laugh.

“That was some strong whiskey.” Mikhail spoke softly.   

            _This bastard. He must have paid off the bartender._

Fei long tried to speak up but his voice was hoarse and weak. It felt as if he were drowning in air.  

“No use trying to speak, любовь. Experimental drug some of my men have been developing. It acts as an artificial and short-lived form of laryngitis; focuses mainly on the loss of voice, thus creating a sense of helplessness.” Mikhail spoke down to him casually. There was no threat or hostility in his voice. Talking of the weather or of violence held the same normalcy to him. The blonde couldn’t help but smile as the dark-haired man glared up at him, fear and hatred intermingling, creating an exquisite color in his eyes as he tried to hide his sexual desires. Mikhail had only added a small amount of aphrodisiac into the experimental drug. The Russian guessed that Lui-chan must be pent up.

The blonde’s long fingers began to softly brush his skin playfully. His touch was teasing, so soft that it felt like feathers; exciting each of Fei’s nerves tortuously slow. His body instinctively shivered for more as the light touch traveled from his muscled, to his taut stomach, and all the way down to his vulnerable, shuddering groin. “I’ve wanted to hold you for some time.” Lust oozed out from Mikhail’s voice. “I don’t like waiting.”

Fei Long tried to act impassive as the tips of the long fingers mildly caressed his member. Inviting. Teasing. His body began to ache with yearning as he began to harden; body longing for attention. To be ravished. Flesh forcing itself into flesh. Pounded into until— _STOP!_ His mind and body were in discord. _Not with this bastard!_ Fei Long tried to speak but only odd moans could be heard echoing the room. Mikhail laughed as the Chinese bit his lip harshly in shame.

“What lovely sounds. Let me hear more.” Mikhail reached out to caress his cheek but Fei Long swiftly bit deeply into his flesh. The Russian didn’t even gasp, but simply stared sweetly back at him, as if he were being bitten by a small pup that hadn’t fully grown its fangs. Adorable.

“Is this really so bad?” Mikhail asked, never bothering to yank his bleeding hand away. “Is it really better getting off with fantasies of a man who will never touch you? Who has no interest in ever loving you?”

 _Someone who can’t love has no say in the matter._ Mikhail’s words were a cruel reminder of his fears.  

“Lui-chan, I’m going to fuck you regardless of your consent. However, I would prefer it if you enjoyed it as well. Stop mopping around and give in.” Mikhail’s unbitten hand reached for Fei-Long’s hardened cock and, with a squeeze, dug his nails into it. In a mixture of both pain and pleasure, Lei Fong gasped thus releasing the other man’s bleeding hand. “Let’s have some fun, don’t think about the details.”

            The captor licked his wound as he glared down at his prey. He looked like a fair-haired feline, a lion; eyes salivating in anticipation.

            After reaching for a lube resting on the bedside table and drowning his right fingers in it, Mikhail grabbed hold of Fei Long’s right thigh and lifted it, somewhat exposing his untouched entrance. The feeling of a finger slowly entering him was odd and painful; it felt as if he were being stuffed like a cooked pig—not at all pleasant. The finger began to make circular motions, stretching out his insides, as the Russian’s teeth began to bite the tender thigh he held lifted in his other hand. Just like before, the blonde’s teeth and tongue grazed and caressed everything around his genitals, further teasing the abandoned, throbbing limb.

            The Chinese began to squirm as he tried to hold back his moans as most of the pain began to slowly melt away to pleasure. Fei Long felt the hitched breath against his thigh as the other man chuckled.

            Two more fingers rammed into him.

His back arched forwards as it reacted towards the shocking sensations. _Too much. Doesn’t fit. Too fast._ His mind screamed yet his body ached for more of the pain: _more fingers, stretch wider, push deeper._

            The moment Mikhail’s fingers found his prostrate, Fei Long let out a loud, guttural moan as his body began to shiver uncontrollably as if exposed to extremely cold weather.

“Good boy.” The fingers began to rub the prostrate harder as he disentangled ribbons on Lui-chan’s legs. Once free, the Chinese tried to struggle but, whether due to the drug or the current stress his lower body was under, he couldn’t move his legs—at most, maybe his toes. The blonde lifted the black-haired man’s lower body higher to himself. This made position made it easier to continue rubbing and stretching his captive’s insides as he moved his upper body above the Chinese. “Bite and you’ll lose that tongue.” The Russian purred as he brushed his lips against Fei Long’s. The prey did as told but refused to open his mouth for the other’s hungry tongue. Mikhail suddenly shoved his fingers painfully deep into him, caused his mouth to open. The Russian explored his mouth with great pleasure as his free hand let go of his thigh and reached for his nipples.

            Fei Long was feeling dizzy, overwhelmed by the pleasurable sensations. His body shivered as a whine escaped his occupied mouth and heat spread throughout his lower body.

“Haha, orgasamed just from being anal. You’re a natural.” Mikhail stopped kissing him as he removed his fingers. “But this is far from over.” He spoke with a smile which was borderline a grin.

            The Chinese heard the cluttering of zipper. With his legs still hanging above the shoulders of the Russian and his ass still lifted, Fei Long felt large hands tightly grasped his hips. His mind was in chaos as part of him screamed at Mikhail to stop as the other desired for more, craved to forget his loneliness for even just a second, no matter how fake it was.

            He tried to speak but all that came out were odd mutterings and groans.

“ _Itadakimasu_.” The Russian spoke in rough Japanese before he rammed himself into Fei Long.

            The Chinese screamed out in extreme pain and pleasure as his void entrance was finally being stuffed and stretched beyond its normal capacity. He felt a little blood dripping but the pain was immediately overcome by the cock’s forceful contact with his sweet spot. With some restraint, Mikhail began thrusting into the black-haired man as he moved both his hips and the other’s body to meet each other in perfect rhythm.

            Fei Long could no longer suppress his moans. The pleasure of being entered was unbearable. He finally gave in.

            At first he tried to imagine this being Asami, finally ravishing his body like a hungry animal—slowly increasing its pace and thrusting in deeper until both his body and mind were consumed. However, every time his eyes became glassy as he fantasized over Asami, Mikhail always found a way to bring him back to reality: thrusting more painfully; biting his lip, ears and nipples; suckling his pale skin until bruises formed…    

            Asami came around four times before Mikhail’s body shivered and hot liquid spread throughout his insides. Silence. _It’s_ over. Just as Fei Long’s eyes were going to close and his mind drift off. Before he could find some rest, the blonde immediately flipped him over and roughly entered him again. _N-no way._

“I’m not easy to satisfy, Lui-chan.” He heard a chuckling behind him, intermingling with the sound of skin clashing against skin, “Not until you lose consciousness.”     

            Mikhail continued to thrust into him as he tasted every single salty part of his body. Each time they were in a different position and, each time, he could swear that the Russian was pounding deeper and deeper into him. Even after all of the ribbons were untied, his body was too tired and weak to resist the Russian’s whims. His last recollection was of Mikhail’s unrestrained rhythm as he straddled Fei Long in his lap like a trembling doll whose only voluntary movement was the constant clenching his lower body exercises as he drowned in the ecstasy.      

He could hear the other's musical laugh. "I'll never give you up to Asami. I'll own all of you, mоя игрушка"  

For the second time that night, his mind fades into blackness.

*******

His body ached and throbbed as he shuffled under the sheets. He could feel the morning’s rays seep in through the windows and caress his face. He tried stretching as he slowly opened his eyes, but his back and lower body twinged in protest. His mind was sluggish but all of the memories from last night began to swim in as he looked around the hotel bedroom...odd. He was back in his room, the stench and stickiness of sex and presence of any Russian company utterly gone. Dream? No, not a dream. His body ached in remembrance and was colored with splotches of different colors, such as reds,pinks, and blues. His body was squeaky clean though--had Mikhail washed him?--but he could still feel something moist and viscous inside of him.

            At this point, he didn’t know what to feel: rage, fear, numb, excitedness...? Although he couldn’t deny the pleasure he felt, both physically and mentally (being able to forget his loneliness, if only for a second), Fei Long could never forgive Mikhail for what he had done. Sooner or later, he was going to shoot that bastard.

 

On the far end of the bed, Fei Long noticed a large, wrapped box with patterns of red and green. His body felt heavy, but he managed to crawl towards it. There was a card on top: Open it. I would never use anything as cowardly as bomb.

…

 _Not suspicious at all._ After weighing the box and analyzing the odds he decided to open it. _He had numerous opportunities to kill me off last night._

Inside the box, there were two CDs, a box of tissues, some chocolates, and another card:

_"Each DvD is a recording of one of two hotel rooms during last night: mine and Asami’s. Use them to get off whenever you get lonely and pent up. I hope we can repeat this again._

_Your body was delicious. Recover soon! <3_

_Also, Merry Christmas!! "_

 

After crumpling up the paper and throwing it to the trash, Fei Long showered one more time before sitting down in the living room and watch the two DVDs. Each one was a couple of hours long, especially his with Mikhail--Akihito fainted sooner than him. He kept the DVD with Akihito and Asami. He ripped in two the other one.

Once recovered, he put on long-sleeved clothing to hide all the hickeys and bites, and continued to explore the hotel in hopes of encountering the two lovers.  


End file.
